Soul Blade
by KYR SP33DY
Summary: Naruto Namikaze raised of hate and neglect walks the dark path of the Uzumaki family and develops the Hollow Bloodline. Natsumi Namikaze raised of love and attention walks the light path and develops the Sinigami Bloodline of the Uzumaki family. The Paths and souls of these twins will now forever be intwined into the web of fate. NarutoxShizuka
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Unfortunately

**Note: **This Chapter will be short in actual story content because of it including the Prologue and story explanation.

**I advise you don't skip this ****explanation **

Ok this story is based of Naruto Neglection, yes, yes I know been there done that but the reason for that even being there is to input some family drama and give a little more explanation as to why naruto would turn bad.

In this story I'm having Naruto play the role of being the bad guy but not really the bad guy, kind of like what Itachi does. He will be best friends with sasuke and has his sister chasing after him when they leave, like a sasuke-Itachi relationship with Naruto and Natsumi except Natsumi will not hate Naruto as much, she just wants to stop him.

Oh and here's were the bleach crossover come in. Basically Naruto has one half of his mother's bloodline, the hollow bloodline which is what happens when an Uzumaki walks the path of darkness. Although his mother and his sister have the other half which is the Shinigami bloodline which will obviously be when an Uzumaki walks the path of light.

Naruto won't be overpowered, God-like, or a major duchebag and I won't have him flaunting his powers allover the place (that means to show off by the way) he will be the true definition of a perfect ninja so don't expect all the fights to be perfect.

To all those who read this thank you for your time

For all you who skipped, good luck understanding anything

Prologue

In this story when the Kyubi attacks Kushina survives the unsealing and Sarutobi seals the Kyubi instead of Minato so they both survive the Kyubi attack.

Kushina gave birth to twins Natsumi and Naruto, Naruto being the oldest by 2 minutes. Minato chose Natsumi for the sealing of the Kyubi and from then on deemed Natsumi to be the first priority.

Minato and Kushina favored Natsumi over Naruto and soon forgot about Naruto even going as far as to vent their anger on him, not physically but just verbally.

After receiving this treatment Naruto developed a quiet, serious, calm and collected personality. Naruto was a child with unlimited potential yet it was put to waste with both Minato and Kushina focusing only on Natsumi.

Even though Naruto wasn't being trained by his parents like Natsumi, Naruto still trained by himself and anyone that could help him using all the resources available to him. Being the Hokage's son did have some benefits.

Naruto took after his dad and had spiky blond hair with long bangs on the side just like how Minato's was when he was a kid. Naruto also had a chiseled jaw line, Crystal blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a muscular build for one his age. If anyone happened to notice him more often they would notice he was practically oozing handsomeness.

He is fairly tall for his age and preferred efficient clothing wearing a sleeveless midnight black jacket with an equally as black sleeveless shirt. He was also wearing ANBU issued pants but without any tape, and bellow those were his black combat boots.

On his hands were simple black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back and under his jacket there was a hidden tanto that he used in kenjustsu practice.

Natsumi while lacking as much potential as her brother was no slouch either and was fairly talented, which was more than enough for her parents to shape her into a fine shinobi.

Anyone else in her position probably would have become arrogant and jaded but Natsumi's personality was the exact opposite. She was kind to everyone, funny, pretty, smart, energetic and just like her mom was a bit of a prankster but only small ones like putting pincher bugs in her parent's beds. She could accurately be described as the perfect child.

Natsumi also took after her dad in most areas and has long beautiful blond locks, sparkling violet eyes, and an angled sharp jaw line with smooth clear skin. She has a slim but strong figure with more developed curves than even those older than her. All and all she was drop dead gorgeous yet stayed modest in her clothing.

End Of Prologue

Ch.1

The class was noisy. A little to noisy for Naruto's liking.

'Grrrr' was the faint growl that escaped Naruto's lips as he hit his head against the desk trying desperately to escape the annoying noises that came from his equally annoying classmates.

If you listened carefully over the noise you would here a snort of amusement from a boy called Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was a handsome boy that wore a navy blue turtle neck with his clan symbol on the back with tan tapped shorts and standard ninja sandals.

Sasuke was also that last loyal Uchiha and one of the three last holders of the Sharingan bloodline. The cause of all that was the end result of Sasuke's brother defecting and massacring the entire clan except for Sasuke but not with out leaving him traumatized and full of hate.

Naruto was probably the only one who could get Sasuke to open up and that was because of one simple fact. They were best friends. They had been friends ever since Naruto could imagine and Naruto loved Sasuke like the brother he never had.

'Shut up I know you hate this as much as I do Duck but' was Naruto's reply with a small smirk. Sasuke's scowl only severed to amuse Naruto more as his smirk grew.

'You know I hate that nick name' Sasuke said as he faced forward getting ready for Iruka who looked like he was ready to start.

'Ya why do you think I use it so much' said Naruto as he also straitened up and plugged his ears for when Iruka decided it was time to start yelling.

'SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP' Iruka yelled with his famous big head no jutsu and instantly every body when quiet. 'I know you are all excited but you need to be quiet so we can start the exams, now follow me out side so we can started the weapon accuracy portion of the test'.

'That's right' Naruto thought as he excited the class with the others. 'Today is the graduating exam'.

'Now I will call you up one by one for the exams' spoke Iruka as he begun calling names of random civilian children. 'Next, Sasuke Uchia' said Iruka beckoning for Sasuke to come to the practice area.

Sasuke strode up to the practice area with confidence as his fans screamed his name and proclaimed there love. With all the cheering gone as he picked up his kunai and shuriken Sasuke's confidence was then replaced with boredom as he threw them all with at once with accuracy into all there respective targets.

'Bulls eye' was all he said as he walked back in line with the cheering of crazed fans screaming even louder about how cool he was.

'Tch, show off' Naruto mumbled with a small smile. That was ok because after all Sasuke was just playing his part. All part of the plan.

'Well done, next Natsumi Namikaze' Iruka said as Natsumi walked up waving to all her friends that were cheering for her to do well and all the fan boys proclaiming the love.

Naruto on the other hand had a emotionless face, that was just a cover up for his inner turmoil. Naruto didn't really now how to feel about his sister. When he was young he hated her because he felt it was her fault his parents ignored him.

Growing up showed him how really stupid he was, what he felt was only childish jealousy. She had no more control on the situation then he did. But that didn't fully explain why she didn't even bother to make the slightest contact with him, ignoring him just like his parents.

But even through all these feelings he couldn't help but admire her. She was the most amazing person he had ever met and he couldn't help but feel protective about her.

So for the moment Naruto just considered himself neutral on the subject.

Natsumi walked calmly up and grabbed the kunai and shuriken, throwing them all at once much like Sasuke and also getting bull's eye on every target.

'Thank you' is what Natsumi said to all her friends as she passes them, but as she was returning she made eye contact with Naruto and almost instantly her brain was thinking mile per minute.

Naruto was a sore subject for her mostly because of how complicated it was in her simple life. Naruto was her older brother. That was about it, she couldn't really say much more about him.

He was her brother, son of her mother and father yet he was an outsider in there own house. She barely saw him and when she did she felt so awkward that it was hard to talk to him.

She didn't hate her brother, far from it. She admired her brother. He was the strongest person she had ever met.

He lived in that house with them day in and day out, constantly being ignored, constantly being neglected for his whole life. Yet he says nothing, he doesn't cry or complain, he just quietly goes along with his business.

Even when her parents yell at him for something he didn't do or something he had no control over, he just stands there quietly and then apologizes.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto, she couldn't imagine what it'd be like to be in his shoes.

'Naruto Namikaze' spoke Iruka in an expressionless tone. Iruka didn't know what to think about his bond student. It was obvious to anyone genin and above that Naruto was holding back. Iruka remembered confronting Naruto about this once.

'I have my reasons, I'd expect you to respect that' was Naruto's simple response.

Well if the kid was sure about that and was still passing then he didn't really have to worry about it.

Naruto walked up and grabbed his kunai and shuriken. Then slowly he tossed them one be one hitting his targets, which were far from a bull's eye but good enough to pass. That was all he needed any way. Good enough to pass. All according to plan.

You see Naruto and Sasuke's plan was to have Naruto score the lowest possible score and Sasuke score the highest points possible so that they would be placed on the same genin teams.

That of course was made difficult because of Natsumi, but luckily Mizuki another instructor still held a grudge against Natsumi for holding the Kyubi and help back her grade a little. That little bit was all Naruto and Sasuke needed.

So as the exams went on the results were much the same. Sasuke scoring the highest next to Natsumi and Naruto scoring the lowest. Time flew by and soon class was over.

'Good Luck to all of you, I am very proud to have called you my students. Good-bye class' spoke Iruka as he watched all his student run out of the class, all wear hidden leaf hitai-ate.

'Bye Naruto I gotta go see you later' said Sasuke as they got out of the class and then he walked off.

So there he was stuck walking with his sister back to the house. Now normally he wouldn't walk home with his sister, he would go off to a training ground and train till he had to go home.

Unfortunately today the training ground he usually used was being occupied and he figured he would just go home and raid his fathers library while he was at work.

But still walking home with Natsumi was awkward.

'Oh well' thought Naruto as he looked around his surroundings trying not to make eye contact.

He couldn't help but notice how people looked at Natsumi with respect and admiration and simply ignored him. The people of this village where always a group of trash. They thought they were above everyone and when they finally found someone to respect they kissed the ground they walked on.

All this just to try and gain more political power and family status, disguising. They were just a group of filthy pigs.

As he approached the house with Natsumi some noises could be heard inside the house and both Naruto and Natsumi looked at each other in confusion.

'Is someone here to visit' said Natsumi, as they got closer to visit.

Naruto just shrugged 'I wouldn't know' was his reply.

When they opened the doors a loud 'CONGRATULATIONS NATSUMI' meet their ears. And when they fully entered Naruto and Natsumi could see Minato, Kushina, Jiraya, Tsunade and some other non-important people.

There was a banner that said "Future Hokage" on it and there was lots of food and drinks with party decorations all over the place.

'Oh My God' was all Natsumi could say with wide eyes and her hand covering her mouth. She ran over to the group and hugged then all issuing a lifetime of thank you's.

All this time Naruto just stood there with wide eyes, but slowly by slowly his eyes narrowed until they were closed. And with that he did the only thing he could. Sigh.

Naruto then began the longest journey he had ever made. The journey from the front door to his bedroom with a heart that weighted 100 tons.

Mean while Natsumi was busy laughing and talking away when she suddenly remembered she had come home with her brother and looked over to see something that she thought she would never see. She looked over just in time to see her brother shed a single tear. A tear from Naruto containing all his sorrows and his pain. The first tear and the last tear shed by Naruto Namikaze.


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unfortunately

**Note: **Some people have been advising me to use los lobos, starrk's zanpakto. That zanpakto is a very choice because it represents loneliness. I really should use it but I can't help but be selfish, sorry. I don't really like the look of Los Lobos and I'm set on giving Naruto a sword not gun.

Naruto's zanpakto will be named Olvidado Uno A.K.A. Forgotten One. I have not designed it all yet but I now it's first form will of the same design as Ichigo's bankai zanpakto. The first form will be an all black, hiltless nodachi.

Naruto's zanpakto will also be a sentient blade. That means that the spirit of the blade is present in the world of the living, like Kisame's Samehada. So basically the blade won't be able to talk but it can communicate with growls and grunts.

The second form and their abilities will be totally original. But I will keep those a secret :P

* * *

'Kill…'

'Kill them all'

'Kill…'

Naruto shot up with cold sweat covering his face. 'dam that's the third nightmare this week' thought Naruto as he panted, trying to lower his heart rate.

Recently he had been having weird nightmares with someone that looked like him telling him to kill everyone and spill their beautiful blood.

Yah, he seriously was messed up.

Well there was no time to worry about things like that. Today was the day they assigned teams and if everything went according to plan then Sasuke would be on his team.

Just the thought of that put Naruto into a good mood as he quickly finished brushing his teeth and putting on his outfit.

Naruto scurried out of the house to avoid any unwanted confrontations.

As Naruto walked to school he started to put more thought into the dream he had last night. From what he overheard from his *mom* these dreams could be from his developing Uzumaki bloodline. But when ever he asked his *mom* about it she always said 'someone like you could never have the Uzumaki Bloodline'.

There was no need to talk to them anyways, they never helped. For now he didn't have to worry about it, 'but what ever it is I'm going to have to deal with it sooner or later' thought Naruto as he walked into the classroom.

This time of day was the only time when the classroom was quiet because only the more serious people came at this hour.

The serious people were known as Shino, Sasuke, Naruto and occasionally Hinata for what ever reason (Hinata has a crush on Naruto so she comes to see him in the morning). So when Naruto walked into the class he was met with sweet silence. Not.

Apparently all of his classmates couldn't sleep and all came to the classroom early to find out their team arrangement. The class was practically vibrating the walls with how loud they were much to Naruto and some others disappointment.

'Settle down class' spoke Iruka as he got ready to start class and announce teams. After his first attempt failed Iruka decided to bring out the big guns, 'SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP' shouted Iruka. This method proved to be effective.

'I know your all excited so quiet down so I can start to announce teams' said Iruka as he reached into his binder to grab a paper that looked pretty official.

Practically everyone tuned out teams 1 through 6 but when Iruka announced team 7 things got interesting.

'Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, and Sakura Haruno their sensei will be Kakashi Hatake' and following Iruka's announcement were the sighs and cries of all the girls that wanted to be on Sasuke's team. But the loudest of all were the screams of victory from Sakura Haruno.

Naruto was happy with the arrangements considering he was with Sasuke but he had planned for Natsumi to be their third teammate due to here out standing test results. However Iruka explained all.

'Quiet everyone, Natsumi Namikaze will be taking an apprenticeship under Jiraiya of the Sanin' said Iruka and the class that was once loud became instantly quiet.

'Favoritism, tch figures the old man would pull something like that' thought Naruto as he scowled.

(other Teams of the rookie 12 are the same as canon)

'Now the teams I stated please wait for your respective sensei's to come and pick you up' said Iruka as he motioned for the sensei's waiting outside to come in.

After all the sensei's came the only team left was team 7. 'Where's are stupid Sensei' grumbled Sakura as she attempted to wait patiently. Naruto could really care less. Naruto already new a lot about their new sensei due to him coming over to their house a lot.

Kakashi Hatake was a lazy bastard. Naruto held respect for him, Kakashi was a prodigy and a powerful ninja. But as a teacher Kakashi would be useless. Naruto would be lucky to learn anything from that man.

Naruto's Prediction was that their sensei would ignore him and Sakura and focus exclusively on Sasuke. 'Oh well, it's not like any one helped me in the first place' though Naruto. Just shrugging it of like usual.

Naruto's self-raining had been going quiet well. In the ninja arts Naruto was a genius of taijutsu and kenjutsu. His ability to strategize and think quickly on his feet was a godly gift that he was very thankful for. Naruto's calm personality allowed him to think clearly and break down any situation.

Although Naruto would be considered a genius he wasn't exactly the ideal ninjutsu user. He didn't have small chakra reserves by any means, in fact he had quiet large reserves by normal standards. But Naruto knew if he wanted to succeed, ninjutsu would have to be set-aside for a while.

He would never be the chakra tank his sister was so he resolved to perfecting his taijutsu and kenjutsu.

Genjutsu wasn't the top of his list and he would say he was mediocre in that art. Although he didn't find it all that useful, that didn't mean Naruto fully ignored it. In fact he had incorporated several sense disrupting genjutsu's into his fighting style.

What angered him the most though is no mater how much training he did, he was always a step behind Natsumi. All the self-training in the world couldn't make up for the training she received. And now with Natsumi undergoing an apprenticeship it would be even harder to keep up.

This whole situation was starting to be a pain in the ass. Naruto needed power and he needed it now.

**Deep in Naruto's Mindscape**

A boy who looks kind of like Naruto smiled. The smile would resemble a sick twisted grin.

'**So Naruto-Kun wants power…. That can be arranged HAHAHAHAHA' **were the sounds of his mad laugh as it echoed through Naruto's mindscape.

* * *

'You here that' Naruto said to Sasuke as he looked around trying to find the source of that mad laughter.

'Here what dobe, are all those steroids finally getting to you' said a smirking Sasuke.

'Shut it asshole I don't need drugs to beat you' said Naruto as they competed in a friendly glare match.

'I didn't know what to think about this Naruto kid but he seems pretty close to Sasuke, maybe if I get close to him it might help me with Sasuke', thought Sakura as she complimented herself for being so smart.

At that moment their Sensei chose to arrive, 'Team 7 meet me on the room' said Kakashi leaving as fast as he appeared.

Team 7 complied with the orders are walked up to the roof.

' Alright now let's introduce our-self's. Say your name, like's, dislike's, hobbies and dreams, I'll start, my name is Kakashi Hatake, what I like and dislike is none of your bee's wax, your to young to understand my hobbies, and I have no dreams for the future. Pinky your up'.

Massive sweat drop

'My name is Sakura Haruno I like… (giggle), my dislike's are Ino-pig, my hobbies are …..(giggle), and my dream is …(giggle)'.

Massive sweat drop + Twitching eyebrow

'ok' said Kakashi in a disbelieving voice, 'Duck butt your next'

Naruto couldn't hold back his snicker as Sasuke growled.

'My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't have many likes, I dislike blond bastards, my hobby are training, and my dre… no my ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan'.

'very good ok then, dead last your up'

To Naruto's credit he showed no visible response, 'my name is Naruto Uzumaki I like sashimi and swords, my dislikes are emo assholes, my hobby is training, and my dream…. Is to prove my existence'

'very interesting' was all Kakashi could say. He had to raise his eyebrow when Naruto called himself an Uzumaki and not a Namikaze. And Naruto's dream was a little disturbing for someone his age. The boy was a mystery.

'Alright team, meet me at training ground 7 at 8:00am sharp' said Kakashi as he stood up. He then disappeared after saying ' Oh and don't eat anything, you'll just throw up'

Naruto was the next to react and called to his teammates before leaving 'Show up at 9:30am Kakashi is going to be late'.

Sasuke just nodded and left. Sakura was a little more hesitant but after seeing Sasuke agree she quickly complied.

Naruto arrived at his house to find Jiraiya and the rest of his *family* in the living room.

'Daddy, Mommy guess what Uncle Jiraiya let me sign the Toad contract today. I'm going to be just like dad now' said Natsumi gleefully.

'What, really, so soon. Honey that's great. Kushina my little prodigy is going to be a toad summoner' said Minato with stars in his eye's .

'Ya ya toad sommoner this toad summoner that. But Jiraiya I swear if you turn my baby into a pervert I'll make you wish you were never a man. Comprende '

Jiraiya gulped and then laughed with the rest of the family until they noticed Naruto.

Almost instantly the mood soured and Jiraiya gulped again but this time with out the comedy.

' I….I'm sorry Naruto, the Toads don't like a bunch of Summoners and Natsumi is my apprentice so I chose her' Said Jiraiya not willing to look the smaller boy in the eyes.

'Don't sweat it' was all Naruto said in an emotionless voice as he walked up the stairs in to his room.

Once Naruto was inside the safety of his room he let out a big sigh. ' screw them I don't need some pathetic toad contract. It's not like they do anything. Right?'

'I just need to sleep this off' thought Naruto as he let his drowsiness overtake him.

**Mindscape **

'**Power' **

'**Power is what you want, isn't it Naruto-kun' **said a voice

'Who's there' Shouted Naruto frantically looking around for his invader.

'**You know exactly who it is Naruto-kun, I'm you' **said the voice again but this time it materialized right in front of Naruto making him jump back.

In front of him was a boy his age. Practically a living replica of Naruto. Except he was completely opposite.

Instead of sun kissed blonde hair the boy had snow-white hair. Instead of healthy tan skin the boy had the palest shade of skin, like he was painted white. And creepiest of all instead of Naruto's sparkling blue eyes the boy had glowing yellow orbs.

' wh-who are you' Said Naruto again with panic written on his face.

'** .you.' **said the being, now slightly more annoyed.

'Calm your self' thought Naruto as he took a deep breath. ' And what do you want with me ….. Naruto' said Naruto in his calmest voice.

At this the being began to smirk **'Perhaps you do have a brain' **said the boy with obvious mirth. But before Naruto could speak again the being continued.

'**If you think this is a dream than your wrong, those voices and those previous dreams have all been me' **It said, starting to get more serious.

'Then what are you trying to do, drive me crazy' said Naruto with Suspicion.

'**Not exactly, you see if you haven't guessed by now, I'm your Uzumaki Bloodline. There are two parts to the Bloodline. The light path and the dark path. I'm sure you can guess which path I am' **said the being and Naruto nodded.

'**Those ass cracks you call parents helped you develop that of which is known as the Hollow Bloodline. You may refer to me as such'**

'**Now to the point. As tradition goes I am the horse and you are the King. I carry you because you are king. But to be king you must rule the horse, you getting this' **Explained the Hollow.

'Most of it, your lucky I'm smart' said Naruto a little annoyed he was speaking in riddles.

The hollow only smirked **'you must be stronger than me to rule me, power is everything to us Hollows. I'm telling you to prove to me why you are king. And if you fail I become king. Comprende '**

'Sure so when do we start' said Naruto looking for his weapons.

If possible the hollows smirk grew bigger **'Now' **it said flying at him with a mad grin and speeds faster than anything Naruto had ever seen.

It took all the experience Naruto had gained just to barely dodge the punches that the Hollow was throwing at him and even then he was still taking some of the hits and honestly it hurt like a bitch.

'**Is this the extent of your power king, It'll take more than this to rule me' **said the hollow as it laughed madly and sped up it's punches.

'I have to do something or I'll lose' thought Naruto as he began to adapt to the Hollow's attack patterns.

'Dodge' thought Naruto as he ducked under a huge left hook. 'block' thought Naruto as he blocked the knee that was going to fly into his face. Naruto attempted to leg sweep the hollow but it was easily avoided which was what Naruto was expecting.

Naruto used that chance to fall back and regroup. **'you can't beet me, I will rule and you will be the one trapped here' **laughed the hollow.

'I would never lose to someone like you, I will not stop until I know my purpose and no one will stop me especially you. I refuse to lose to myself' Shouted Naruto as he charged back into the fight.

The hollow was the one on the defensive now. Naruto threw a quick feint to the right and spun to punch the hollow in the face.

The hollow dodged but was unprepared for the spin kick that followed and was left dazed for the massive upper cut delivered by Naruto.

'Now' thought Naruto as he prepared to finish the fight.

Naruto launched forward with a colossal punch. Time seemed to stop as he closed in on the Hollow. Naruto started into the eyes of the hollow. The eyes of the beast. He was going to win.

The hollows face changed

The previous expression of surprise on his face changed into one of a smirk.

As Naruto finally discovered his mistake it was already to late. Time seemed to speed back up and all Naruto could do was spit out the blood piling up in his mouth.

'**I told you didn't I' **whispered the hollow into Naruto's ear. Naruto couldn't believe this happened, he was about to win but he overextended his punch and allowed the hollow to get in his guard.

So here he was with the hollows arm piercing his stomach, what an idiot, he was going to die, he was going to lose.

'**You can't beat me' **stated the hollow with a mad grin to match his satisfaction.

'No' said Naruto softly.

'**What' **said the hollow, his grin faltering for a little.

'I said no. I refuse to lose to you. I won't lose to myself' said Naruto as he grabbed the arm that was in his stomach and started to pull it out.

'**How' **thought the hollow but stopped thinking when Naruto looked him straight in the eyes.

'I refuse to be pushed around any more, I don't care what you say. I won't let anything stop me' Said Naruto With determination burning so brightly in his eyes it could blind someone.

'I will prove myself to you. I will prove myself to me. I will show you why I AM THE KING' shouted Naruto as he ripped the remains of the arm out of him and in turn thrusted his arm into the hollows chest.

The hollow was at a complete lose of words. He could only stare, shocked at what happened, shocked about this arm piercing his chest, shocked about this boy.

'**Maybe I was wrong, maybe you're the one who is destined to revive our race, you have proved yourself. For now you are king. But if you ever falter, don't think I won't be there to take your title' **said the hollow as it faded away.


	3. Ch 3 (updated)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Note: **I'll be answering some questions here because I'm such a nice guy. Just for your information, in my Naruto fanfic Naruto will never truly forgive the leaf. Later he will have a very close relation with his sister but he will still resent his parents. Naruto will answer to no one.

I might start to speed up the story to the Chunin exams so we can get a little more action but don't worry I'll try to make as few large time skips as possible.

Also I'll try to make my stories longer for all you who want more Naruto.

I feel your pain.

**Previously**

"**Maybe I was wrong, maybe you're the one who is destined to revive our race, you have proved yourself. For now you are king. But if you ever falter, don't think I won't be there to take your title" **said the hollow as it faded away.

**Ch. 3**

"Beep" "Beep" "Beep"

Naruto's hand groggily reached up to turn of his alarm. Waking up was the worst part of the day. You always felt like you just want to jump back into "OUCH what was that" said Naruto as he lifted up his blanket to find what ever sharp object had poked him.

Saying Naruto was surprised was an understatement, I mean it's not everyday you wake up and find a random sword in your bed. Naruto was very very confused.

"**Calm down, you look stupid when you overreact"** spoke a voice inside his head.

Slowly by slowly the events of last night filtered into his brain and he spoke hoarsely "Hollow is that you"

"**Took you long enough, what happened last night was not a dream. You proved yourself and for that reason you rule me" **spoke the hollow not enthusiastic at all about his new situation.

"Yah well what does that have to do with this weird looking sword". As Naruto got a closer look at the sword he began to make out its individual details. The sword in front of him was pure black and unlike most swords lacked a guard. The length of the sword was that of a regular katana. The sword although fragile looking was sturdy and felt like it was made from the hardest steel.

The handle of the sword was pitch black but there was something about it that was odd because he could swear he heard breathing. The blade of the sword was interesting to because if you looked close you could see jagged edges in the blade, almost like fangs.

"**That's part of your Hollow Bloodline, you have received a spirit blade, Zanpakto. Once you learn the name of that sword you unlock its full power. Good luck with that though, learning its name will be a pain in the ass," **said the hollow almost as if he cared.

"You said that was one part, what are the others," Naruto said trying to learn a little more about his ability.

"**The sword is one part of your Bloodline. You have only unlocked your sword, which is the first step. First I'll train you to become at least efficient in kenjutsu, we'll get to the other stuff later"**

"Your going to train me" said Naruto with a wide-open mouth.

The hollow just smirked **"That reminds me no one ever trained you before, well just do what ever I tell and if you complain I'll double it. Comprende " **Naruto just nodded.

"**You don't have to carry the blade, grab it and I'll do the rest". **Naruto did as commanded and grabbed the blade. Suddenly the sword pulsed and Naruto's arm began to throb. Naruto watched as smoke sizzled of his arm and a tattoo appeared on his bicep. The tattoo was finely crafted and displayed a pair of gothic wings wrapping around Naruto's bicep. **"Just channel chakra into your tattoo to summon the sword" **spoke the hollow.

"**Alright we'll start training after your first mission, for now get going or you'll be late to your test" **spoke the Hollow as he watched his host scramble to get ready.

"Dam I totally forgot, I hope I'm not the last one" Said Naruto frantically. When Naruto finally arrived he was surprised to see that despite him being 30 minutes late Kakashi was still not here. Of course he really shouldn't be surprised he just figured that Kakashi would take this a little more seriously.

Naruto spotted his friend Sasuke under a tree brooding and also spotted Sakura close by ogling him. *sigh* this was going to be a long process. Naruto just sat down next to Sasuke and dozed until Kakashi arrived.

* * *

Close to two hours later Kakashi arrived and had the nerve to give one of his lame" I got lost on the roads of life" excuses. "Now I know you already passed the academy test but that does not mean you are all actual gennin yet" Kakashi explained but almost laughed at the looks of horror on his teams faces.

"You have to pass my test first, you all will have till noon to take one of these bell attached to my waist. Those who receive bells will pass, those who don't will return to the academy" Said Kakashi and snickered as he received even more faces.

"Begin" shouted Kakashi as he watched his possible students disappear into the forest growth.

Naruto was no fool, he knew exactly what Kakashi doing. He just had to find Sasuke and Sakura before they did anything stupid.

* * *

Kakashi was peacefully enjoying his book when he noticed someone was approaching him at a decent speed. "Your mine" thought Sasuke as he launched out of the bushes flinging Kunai at his sensei.

Kakashi just lazily deflected the weapons but figured he might as well take this a little more seriously and put away his smut. Sasuke charged Kakashi and engaged him in a fierce taijutsu battle. Sasuke utilizing the Uchiha family fighting style, The Interceptor. This fighting style incorporated fast and brutal strikes that used the Sharingan to predict the enemies' movements.

Unfortunately for Sasuke he didn't have the Sharingan.

So after getting bored Kakashi began the process of creaming Sasuke. " Dam" thought Sasuke as he was pushed back. Out of desperation Sasuke brought out his trump card. **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **yelled Sasuke as he exhaled a giant fireball that floated slowly towards Kakashi. Kakashi's face was one of surprised as he was consumed by the fireball.

As the flames dispersed only the remains of Kakashi's charred body remained. Or that's what should have happened. Instead there was just a burnt log.

"Kawarimi" thought Sasuke, as he looked around frantically. Suddenly two hands rose from the ground and pulled Sasuke into the earth until only his head remained.

"Impressive Sasuke but it will take more than that to beat me" Spoke Kakashi as he walked off to find his other students. As soon as Kakashi left Naruto swooped down to mock his friend.

"Wow Sasuke that was quite the battle, I see that ended well" Said Naruto with a voice overflowing with mirth as he barely contained his amusement watching his friend struggle.

"Shut up dope and help me get out of here" Said Sasuke clearly uncomfortable. Naruto helped Sasuke up and then explained his plan "Sasuke we can't win on our own we have to work together"

"There's only two bells though" Said Sasuke a little confused with Naruto's logic. "Don't worry about it, we never plan that far ahead anyway" declared Naruto with a grin.

"Guess your right dope, lets go get the fan girl" Sasuke said, although he doubted she could be useful anyway.

* * *

With Sakura

"Were is everyone, I might have gotten lost" thought Sakura a little worried. Sakura jumped when there was a rustle of the bushes next to her. What Sakura next saw made her almost have a heart attack.

"S-Sakura h-help me" Said Sasuke weakly as he appeared out of the bush with kunai slashes and blood all over him. Sakura just stared with wide eyes and then released a scream that could be heard from miles away while fainting.

"Might have overdid that one," thought Kakashi with a sheepish look and left to find his last student.

After Kakashi left Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of their hiding places. Naruto went to Sakura and took one good look at her before sighing. "Yep were not getting any help from her anytime soon"

"Useless" was all Sasuke said before looking at Naruto waiting for his friend to come up with a plan. He was not disappointed.

"Alright we don't have Sakura so well jump have to improvise, Sasuke you go high I'll go low, if we still get pushed back I'll take him while you provide long rang support" Naruto said before rushing off with Sasuke right behind him.

* * *

Kakashi was waiting in a clearing when suddenly he was ambushed by a leg sweep, courtesy of Naruto. Kakashi easily dogged it but was surprised when Sasuke came in with a superman right hook.

Kakashi blocked the punch until he was forced to release Sasuke's arm when Naruto flipped up in an attempt to axe kick him. "Impressive teamwork" thought Kakashi while weaving through attacks by his gennin hopefuls.

Kakashi saw Sasuke back up and launch another fireball at him and while evading Naruto jumped up into his guard sweeping and jump barely missing the bells.

"Dam" thought Naruto and flew in to deliver a head kick followed by a left upper cut. Sasuke followed his friend's lead and slid under Naruto thrusting his fist into Kakashi's gut. Kakashi was to busy defending from Naruto's hits he ended up falling for Naruto's distraction and getting punched in the gut.

Naruto saw his only chance and reached for the bells and just as his fingers caressed the silver bells smooth surface he heard a distinctive ringing. "Guess times up, you all fail," said Kakashi.

* * *

If you walked up to team seven's training ground you would see Naruto and Sasuke's frown and an embarrassed Sakura tied up to a tree stump.

"You all fail, but due to Naruto and Sasuke working together I have decided to give you all another chance", Said Kakashi while setting down two beto boxes. "These bento's are for Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura will receive no lunch so under no circumstance will either of you two feed her", Said Kakashi after leaving.

Naruto and Sasuke were calmly eating their lunch when they were interrupted by Sakura's grumbling stomach. Naruto looked at Sakura and then his bento before he sighed. Picking up some chicken and putting it near her mouth he just smiled and said, " Eat".

"What are you doing Naruto, Kakashi said not to give me any food? We could fail again if you do this" Exclaimed Sakura worriedly.

"You need energy to keep up your strength or you won't be able to help me and Sasuke with the test, I don't want you dragging us down", Said Naruto moving the food closer.

"Why would you help someone like me any way? It's not like I'll be any use. I couldn't even fend of a simple genjutsu", said Sakura looking down almost on the verge of tears.

"Your right", said Naruto making a tear fall from Sakura's eyes. "But that's only because you have never taken this job seriously" Said Naruto making Sakura look into his eye's.

" You have been to busy with your looks to put in the effort. But I have a feeling that if you put your mind to it, you can become anything you want". Naruto then stared at Sakura with a serious face, " So this is the deal, this team will help and support you but if you don't pull your own weight then you have no reason to be here", Said Naruto. "Will you promise to do your best?" said Naruto smiling again while shaking the chicken with his chopsticks.

Sakura was beyond surprised. Someone who she barely knew was sacrificing himself for her sake and was willing to believe in her. No one else thought a no body civilian child could come as far as she could, but if Naruto was willing to believe she could become strong then she would not disappoint him. No more misses nice Sakura.

"Yes I will make you proud", Said Sakura gratefully accepting the chicken. After she was finished chewing Sakura was surprised to see an additional rice ball appear before her.

"I don't need any dead weight", said Sasuke while not making eye contact, which was his way of being nice. Sakura couldn't contain the radiant smile and blush that appeared on her face as she ate Sasuke's gift.

"YOU GUYS", Said Kakashi as he appeared out of no where pointing an accusing finger at his terrified students, "… Pas". Kakashi almost burst out laughing at the looks of "WTF" Tattooed on his student's faces.

"B-But Kakashi we disobeyed your orders, I don't understand", sputtered Sakura.

"Exactly" said Kakashi only making his students more confused. "Completing the mission is important to any competent ninja but abandoning your friends and comrades is worse," "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum", Said Kakashi with a serious look.

"So team, meet here everyday at 7:00am for team training. Good luck," said Kakashi and then shunshining away.

* * *

With Kakashi

Kakashi poofed into the Hokage's meeting hall fashionably late by three hours. Other Jonin were already there and eyed him with an annoyed expression due to having to wait for him.

"Now that everyone is here" Said Minato giving Kakashi a death glare, "Begin your reports"

Team 1 "Failed"

Team 2 "Failed"

Team 3 "Failed"

Team 4 "Failed"

Team 5 "Failed"

Team 6 "Failed"

Team 7 "Pass" Said a bored Kakashi while other Jonin looked at him like he was crazy. Everyone knew Kakashi never passed any team.

Team 8 "Pass"

Team 10 "Pass"

"Alright everyone is dismissed," said Minato watching as all the Jonin filtered out of the room, except for one. "Kakashi do you have something one your mind" Said Minato wondering why he was still here.

Dam right Kakashi had something on his mind. Naruto, the dead last of his class, was more skilled than the rookie of the year Sasuke. After the fight Kakashi replayed the fight in his mind, and if he was correct then Naruto was holding back in the Academy. A lot.

The skills Naruto showed in taijutsu were amazingly precise and effective. With the skills he witnessed today Naruto had serious potential, and that was assuming Naruto was going all out in the fight they had which Kakashi doubted.

Not to mention the speech he saw Naruto give Sakura. Naruto was willing to push and support his teammates, which was more than he could say for other gennin. The boy truly was a mystery. The good kind.

"Minato Sensei, I think there is more to Naruto than we expected", Said Kakashi but was shell-shocked at his sensei's answer.

"Wait Kakashi slow down, and who is this Naruto, that's the boy on your team right" Said Minato wondering why Kakashi was holding him up because of some random gennin.

"Minato, Naruto is your son. You know, the one you have raised since birth", Kakashi said almost yelling.

The gears in Minato's head started to move and he had an anime light bulb appear over his head, "Oh right, that one, yah what about Naruto".

"Well it's just that Naruto's skill is far greater than the academy records show, with the things I saw today, Naruto's skill surpasses Sasuke's and maybe even Natsumi's", Said Kakashi with a pondering look.

Minato's eye's widened. Naruto. The boy had lived with them since birth yet it seemed like he was nothing more than a stranger. He had never bothered with Naruto, Natsumi showed much more potential because she was a Jinchuuriki. Plus Kushina confirmed that Naruto would never develop the shinigami bloodline so Naruto was just that much more useless. Now that he thought bout it, there was another bloodline in the Uzumaki family but the chance of Naruto developing it was 1 in 100.

Now he was being told that his useless son, the one that had inherited and will inherit nothing more than looks, was more powerful than his prodigy.

"I see" was all Minato said before leaving the office with a confused Kakashi.

* * *

Later that evening

Naruto walked into the Namikaze compound and was about to head to his room only to be interrupted by his *father*, "Naruto we need to talk" Said Minato walking into the living room. Naruto had to raise his eyebrow to that. What did he do to attract his parent's attention and how can he avoid doing it again.

Naruto walked into the living room to see his mother also sporting his same confused expression.

"You've been hiding things from us Naruto and I want you to spill it", said Minato. Kushina then automatically looked at Naruto expecting an explanation for what was going on.

Naruto was the only one left confused. He truly had no idea what was going on and tried to show that as much as possible on his face. In the end Naruto could only say, "I don't know what you're talking about". Wrong choice of words.

That only served to infuriate Minato more. "Don't you dare lie to me boy. Kakashi told me what happened. You've been training in secret", Said Minato accusingly.

Realization struck Naruto. "Dam snitching Kakashi" thought Naruto. Still he couldn't help but laugh at his parents' misdirected anger. They were just probably angry he was stronger than their little prodigy.

"What does it matter?" Said Naruto adopting an emotionless expression. This argument was probably going to make him angry. Very angry. So he figured he would make preparations to contain it before hand.

"What does it matter? You little shit, I never taught you those things for a reason. Were trying to build you up to those techniques and your jumping ahead with dangerous ignorance", Said Minato flinging his arms in anger.

Naruto snorted in amusement but on the inside he was rolling with laughter. Minato was making a complete fool out of himself. His argument made no sense at all. This was a waste of time.

"That's a pathetic excuse to stunt my growth Minato and we both know it. So basically you're mad that I'm better than your pride and joy child or is it that you're just trying to kill me? Building up my ass, not once have you trained me or provided me with any assistance. If it wasn't for me taking the initiative I would have been about as skilled as a civilian child and killed instantly", Said Naruto.

An audible slap echoed throughout the house. "You have no right to talk to your parents that way, after everything we've done for you", Said Kushina who's resolve could be seen wavering under the stone cold glare of her son.

" And you have no right to call yourselves my parents, _after everything we've done for you, _don't make me laugh. As Far as I'm concerned I am a Uzumaki. The Namikaze name is dirt to me, they are all power-craving bastards. I am a proud Uzumaki", declared Naruto with fury so fierce it was barely contained.

"You" Said Naruto pointing a finger at Kushina. "You are no Uzumaki, a Uzumaki cares not of power or wealth, but an Uzumaki will NEVER abandon one of its own", Said Naruto practically yelling. "Kushina you are but a shell of a fine women, all that's left is a weak bitch of a fan-girl", Said Naruto finally finishing his speech.

" And before I forget, disown me from the Namikaze family and it's birthrights as the first born", Said Naruto glaring at Minato. "The only Title worth earning is the Uzumaki heir, because I'll be the one to cleanse it of it's filth", Finished Naruto again after glaring at Kushina.

Minato and Kushina couldn't think of a response to what Naruto had said, they could only stand there utterly shocked and watch as their son stormed away, slamming the door to his bedroom as a final "fuck off".

* * *

With Natsumi

Natsumi had come home and overheard the conversation between Naruto and her parents at the point were Minato had revealed Naruto was training in secret. She to was shocked to the core with Naruto's declaration.

"Naruto you have suffered so much pain and your family has been the cause of it. I have done nothing to help you and maybe even caused some of your pain myself", thought Natsumi brimming with tears. "I will not let you suffer any longer, I love you brother and although I may not show it all the time, I need you. So I will do what ever it takes to make you family again", thought Natsumi with flames of determination in her eyes.


	4. Ch 4 (updated)

**Note: **First off, I'd like to thank Sanbi221 for all his assistance. You guys seriously. If you can attract his attention then he will be the best fan you ever had.

All right so after some research and consideration I have decided to give Naruto three transformation abilities. The first and weakest will be the initial hollow mask like the one Ichigo always puts on when he is in a jam. The actual hollow mask and some of its properties will be different so don't worry about it being an exact copy.

The second stage will be the curse mark stage, which although cool, really has nothing to do with his hollow powers. I have decided that Naruto will not be able to enter the first stage of the curse seal, he will only be able to jump straight to the final stage. The details on the transformation I will keep secret for now.

The final and most powerful transformation will be Naruto's Resurrection Form. That stage will be the most original compared to the other stages and I have a feeling you guys are going to love it.

I promise all my fans that I'll post new chapters as fast as possible. Being number one on Naruto-Bleach x-overs is great motivation.

Ch.4

The relationship between the Namikaze family had been awkward at best. Ever since Naruto's speech and declaration it seemed Minato and Kushina were avoiding him at all costs, which was fine with Naruto. But strangely, Natsumi had made more of an effort to interact with him.

At first it was just simple things like greetings and smiles while passing by, but as time went by it became more obvious when she did things like making him breakfast.

Naruto couldn't thank her enough. She might not know it but every little greeting and every home cooked meal meant the world to him. He felt like he actually existed while Natsumi was around.

Unfortunately he didn't have much time to spend with her. He had other priorities. Hollows training waited for no one and it left him to exhausted to be with his sister all the time.

Due to being uninterrupted by his parents in his bloodline training, he had improved by leaps and bounds. Hollow was one hell of a slave driver but Naruto proved to be a natural in Kenjutsu, not that hollow would admit it. The only thing Naruto had trouble with was calling forth his spiritual pressure or reiatsu as hollow called it.

Apparently everyone builds up reiatsu since birth but the amounts developed differ in different people. It's just a matter of breaking that dam to unlock the hidden reiatsu. At first he could only pull forth enough spiritual pressure to make a baby flinch, much to hollow amusement.

Part of the reiatsu training he was undergoing was to form his Hollow mask. If what hollow said was true than being able to form his hollow mask would focus and concentrate his spiritual pressure better, allowing him more access to his bloodline powers. As an added bonus he would have a major increase in speed and strength.

But that was a work in progress because even after these months with intense training he had only been able to call forth less than half of his mask.

Yep, it had been somewhere around 1 to 2 months since team 7 became official Gennin and where placed under Kakashi Hatake. So far Naruto had to say…. It really sucked.

The only thing their lazy bastard of a sensei taught them was some team formations. The rest of the time was just completing D-rank missions, which by the way was basically glorified chores.

If Naruto didn't have a second sensei he would be flipping out. Kind off like what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke had become increasingly impatient with his lack of growth. Even after the extra lessons with Kakashi ( *cough* *cough* favoritism) he still wasn't satisfied.

Sakura on the other hand had grown quiet well, she cut out her fan-girl attitude, or at least most of it and began to take being a ninja more seriously. The girl began to eat a better diet and train herself in and outside of team meetings to catch up to her teammates. Naruto was quiet pleased.

That wasn't the only thing he was pleased about. Finally after months of worthless D-rank missions it was finally time to go on their first C-rank mission. They had already been briefed and packed supplies for about two weeks just in case.

Their mission included being bodyguards and escorting a man by the name of Tazuna. Naruto's first impression of the man wasn't very good. As far as Naruto could tell the man was just another booze chugging old man.

Tazuna was a gruff looking man, which was probably a result of dealing with construction. All Tazuna's hair including facial hair was grey and it spiked up like a shorter version of Kakashi's. The man they were guarding could be easily identified by the onion shaped hat he wore on top his head.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his teammates already leaving him behind. "Naruto hurry up before we leave you", Yelled back Sakura as Naruto ran to catch up with them.

With Minato

Minato was watching his son's team leave the village gates with a solemn look in his eyes.

He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty when he looked at Naruto. He had never treated the boy right and he deserved better.

Although he did what he did for a reason. Konoha was weakening. After all these incidents like the Kyubi attack and the Uchiha Massacre, Konoha had become but a shell of its former self. They needed a strong leader to guide them and for the moment he could fill that role, but he wouldn't be there forever. Someone would have to continue after him and he needed someone he could trust.

Who better for the role than his own daughter. He was grooming his daughter to be the next leader of the village and whether he liked it or not, Naruto would have to come second.

He was a little worried about the situation. But then again this whole thing would blow over soon enough.

With Kushina

Naruto. Just the thought of Naruto brought tears to her eyes. She hadn't been the ideal mother and she was very disappointed in herself. But…

It had to be done. Minato predicted Natsumi to be the child of prophecy and she was going to need all the help she could get. Natsumi was the first priority. Naruto was just going to have to deal with that.

Her and Minato had been avoiding Naruto to try to give him some space and let things blow over and it seemed to be working. She couldn't thank Natsumi enough for that.

The situation with Naruto was a little troubling but it wasn't bad enough to make her freak out. Naruto would forgive them eventually.

With Natsumi

Natsumi was happily skipping around with arms full of groceries totally oblivious to the thoughts of her parents. Things had been going great with her brother. Although it was awkward at first, he slowly started to open up and looked like he really appreciated it.

Naruto seemed to be really busy with his self-training but when he got back he seemed really happy to see her. Naruto had always been a quiet one but she had a feeling if she kept at him they could become really close.

She had been going through some intense training as well so it was kind off a stress reliever for both of them. Natsumi's pretty little world was changing, mom and dad had started to become more demanding. She worked as hard as she could and put all her effort into training to make her parents happy but she didn't have any _real _motivation. She didn't now what she wanted for herself, things had started to become more complicated.

For now she had to get home to help make dinner.

With Team 7

Saying Naruto was bored was an understatement. They had been walking for god knows how long at civilian speed to the Land Of Waves. He was going mad listening to Sakura ask random questions about were Tazuna was from.

Action level Zero.

This mission might be worse than the D-rank missions they were doing all the time. If this was the life of a ninja then he was seriously screwed. So to pass time Naruto had taken to observing his surroundings, "you never know when danger might bite you in the ass" famous words by sensei hollow. Plus the scenery was gorgeous.

This was Naruto's first time out of the village and he was trying to milk it for everything it was worth. Giant trees that the fire nation was known for surrounded the area outside of Konoha. The undisturbed nature around him was just beautiful in general.

His favorite spot in the village was on top of the Hokage monument over looking all of Konoha. Naruto knew from the moment he first found that spot that he wanted to travel the world.

Konoha was not big enough. Naruto wanted to explore the land outside of his village and see the world with his own eyes. That was his dream. Well one of his dreams. He still had to find why he existed, but that could wait.

The mysteries of the world awaited. Like how a puddle was in the middle of the road when it hadn't rained for weeks now.

Yah now that he thought about it…. why was that there. Naruto was instantly cautious at the potential threat and subtly tipped his team off.

Suddenly or expectantly, two ninja burst from the small puddle and wrapped their chains around Kakashi, shredding him in the process. If you looked close enough you could obviously see that Kakashi used a **"Body Replacement Jutsu" **but the mystery ninjas didn't need to know that.

"One down", stated one ninja, "Four left", finished off the second ninja as they rocketed off towards Tazuna, who by now was pissing his pants.

The ninjas were almost before Tazuna until a well-placed kunai by Sasuke was thrown and separated the chains between the two.

"Good shot Sasuke, you take the right, I got the left, Sakura protect Tazuna", Naruto shouted orders before engaging his target in a taijutsu battle.

Naruto despite still being a gennin was handling himself very well and would be considered by most standards to be wining. Naruto knew his opponent was skilled in taijutsu but his defense was sloppy which allowed Naruto to hit his target with his abnormally strong punches.

"I didn't even need to use my sword", thought Naruto as he Spartan kicked the ninja into a tree knocking him out.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke to see he was also doing fairly well with his opponent but when his target escaped from him and headed towards Sakura and Tazuna things turned for the worst.

Right as the missing-nin were about to reach them Kakashi flashed forward and knocked the ninja out. "Well done team, that was handled excellently, although Sasuke make sure not to play with your food", Said Kakashi with a famous eye smile.

Sasuke had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Now", said Kakashi looking at Tazuna with a critical eye, "You were their target Tazuna, you have some explaining to do, with missing-nin involved this mission could be classified as B to A rank. I have every right to turn back now, so don't even try lying to me".

Tazuna started to sweat and then spilled the beans. Tazuna explained all about the millionaire Gato and his economical chokehold on the Land Of Waves. He explained that if their bridge was finished they would be free from Gato's tyranny. Finally after explaining everything like how Gato hired missing-nin to kill him and that he was too poor to hire a chunin team, he finished by begging Kakashi to help his country.

"I'm sorry Tazuna, but this is over my teams heads. They're not ready for something like this", spoke Kakashi turning his back on the kneeling man.

"Kakashi-sensei I think helping them is the right thing to do, I want to complete this mission" spoke out Naruto. "I agree with the dobe, I won't back out now" Said Sasuke almost begging Kakashi with his eye's.

"Yeah, we can handle it!" yelled the new, more confident Sakura. Kakashi just sighed. "Guess it's three against one, alright you guys win" Said Kakashi giving up trying to convince them.

Tazuna looked up from the ground with tears of joy, kind off like what Guy does, "The people of Wave can't thank you enough, alright follow me" Said Tazuna leading them closer to the Land Of Waves.

Currently after another few hours of traveling they had arrived at a small boat port in which Tazuna had arranged a ride for them.

"Can't this thing go any faster" Said Sakura impatiently. All this boat riding was making her but sore. "This is as fast as I can go without attracting attention from Gato's men", Said the boat driver.

After about another 10 minutes the boat driver stopped the engine and dropped them off, "This is as far as I can take you, good luck Tazuna" said the boat driver and then left promptly after.

The mist around them was becoming unnaturally thick and all of team 7 was on high alert. Naruto could be seen rubbing his tattoo ready to summon his sword at the first sign of trouble. Sasuke could be seen with a weird-looking grin while letting his hand rest on his weapon pouch. Sakura could be seen fingering the hole to her kunai that she held tightly in her hand. Kakashi could be seen calmly reading porn but if you knew what to look for, you could see him fidgeting and taking glances around.

A lifetime supply of chill pills could help them now and when they heard the whistling of something flying through the air Kakashi's yell could be heard from miles away, "DUCK" he yelled while pulling Tazuna down and Naruto dropped down pulling Sakura and Sasuke with him.

A giant sword could be seen flying over them and embedding itself in a tree. Suddenly a bloodthirsty voice could be heard over the silence, " Kakashi Hatake, no wonder the Demon Brothers failed". Standing on the handle of the sword was Zabuza Momochi an A-class Missing-nin.

Zabuza was a mean looking man, one who wore no shirt and medical tape wrapped around his lower face. The man had camouflage arm warmers over his wrists and matching camouflage leg warmers over his long grey pants.

"Zabuza Momochi, what would one of the seven swordsmen of the mist be doing here", spoke Kakashi cautiously.

"Oh ho ho, I'm honored to be so well-known. As for why I'm here, the old man has an appointment with my sword," said Zabuza removing his blade from the tree and slinging it over his shoulders. Naruto snorted, if Zabuza wasn't stronger than him than he would be telling the missing-nin to find a new catch phrase.

"Well I'm afraid we're going to have to cancel that appointment, Tazuna is my client" Said Kakashi trying to act cool even though on the inside he was freaking out.

His team was just a bunch of fresh gennin, how was he supposed to protect them and the client.

Zabuza seemed to practically smell his nervousness and smiled, "Well I guess we have a problem" said Zabuza disappearing as the mist got even thicker.

Kakashi was on full alert, crouching down and spreading his senses out. He was no amateur and could handle himself in this type of situation. To bad he failed to notice he wasn't Zabuza's first target.

"Haha your finished", yelled Zabuza appearing out of nowhere and slashing down on Tazuna with his massive sword. Right before the meat cleaver was about to split Tazuna in two the blade was stopped in its tracks.

Naruto had just noticed Zabuza and was just in time to summon his zanpakto and protect Tazuna from becoming mincemeat. Although he had stopped Zabuza's sword he hadn't anticipated the weight and strength behind it. "A-A little help here, p-please", said Naruto on wobbly knees.

Zabuza jumped back after his failed attempt to end this quickly, "Not bad gaki", grumbled Zabuza before blocking a kunai strike. "That was dirty Zabuza, but I won't let you out of my sight again", said Kakashi lifting up his headband and revealing his Sharingan.

"Oh the Sharingan huh, I'm honored that you brought it out so quickly", said Zabuza in a voice that was impossible to tell whether he was being sarcastic or not.

"What" whispered Sasuke with widening eyes, "How does Kakashi have a Sharingan". There was only two Uchiha left and Kakashi defiantly wasn't one of them. So why did an outsider have his families' bloodline.

As Kakashi and Zabuza started to fight, the Gennin on the side started to have different reactions. The sight of two Jonin fighting at full power awed Naruto. Their skills were on a totally different level. Naruto knew that he would have to reach that level and beyond if he wanted to become strong and this battle only fueled his determination.

Sakura was very intimidated, she was nothing compared to them, they could squash her like a bug. How where they supposed to protect Tazuna when they couldn't even protect themselves. Sakura then looked over to Sasuke to see how he was doing.

Sasuke was quite out of character. His usual arrogant self was gone and replaced with a terrified boy. "Is this the level Jonin fight at" thought Sasuke looking at his hands, "I feel like I can be crushed by their killing intent". Sasuke then started to have flashbacks to the Uchiha Massacre and began trembling.

Kakashi saw all of this and decided to comfort his team. "It's all right, I won't let anything happen to you guys" said Kakashi. However diverting his attention might not have been the best plan.

"Don't ignore me" yelled Zabuza swinging his sword and grazing the top of Kakashi's head as he ducked. However Zabuza redistributed his weight and turned around, kicking Kakashi into a lake.

Kakashi emerged from the surface but looked like he was struggling with something.

"Why does this water feel so heavy" thought Kakashi as he tried to get up. "Idiot" said Zabuza appearing over Kakashi and doing a string of hand seals.

"**Hydro-Prison jutsu" **finished Zabuza as he stuck his hand out and a water cage surrounded Kakashi.

"You were a fool to underestimate me, now I'll finish off your little brats" said Zabuza, forming a one-handed seal. **"Water clone jutsu" **spoke Zabuza as another clone of him appeared.

"Quickly, grab Tazuna and escape. You can't beat him" yelled Kakashi inside of his prison. Silence broke over the entire area until Naruto lifted his head to look at Kakashi in the eyes.

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum" said Naruto with burning determination. "That's what you taught us Kakashi-sensei, leave no man behind".

Naruto then looked at Sasuke, "We can do this, Sakura you protect Tazuna" Spoke Naruto as he charged off with Sasuke behind him.

"You brats got guts, I'll give you that" said Zabuza as he swung his sword forward, attempting to cut Naruto in half. Naruto responded by dodging and engaging Zabuza in a heated Kenjutsu battle.

"This brat is pretty good" thought Zabuza as he was forced to give up a little ground. "But not good enough" he smirked as he sliced Naruto clean in half, only for it to poof away. "**Shadow clone"** thought Zabuza as he watched a Fuma Shuriken fly past his clone.

As the shuriken headed straight for the real Zabuza, the missing-nin said, "It'll take more than a shuriken to beat me" catching it in mid-flight. The missing-nin however wasn't prepared for the second shuriken that seemed to be flying in the others shadow.

"**Shadow Shuriken jutsu" **smirked Sasuke.

The shuriken flew straight towards Zabuza until he jumped over it. "Haha nice try brats, but I'm a jonin" laughed Zabuza until he heard a poof behind him.

The weapon that he had just jumped over was actually Naruto in a "**Henge Jutsu". **"Eat this" yelled Naruto as he did something no one could explain.

Naruto pointed his sword and focused an insane amount of reiatsu and blasted it forward towards Zabuza. **"CERO" **yelled Naruto as he watched his attack travel forward.

The size of the blast was enormous, Naruto was quite proud of the attack Hollow had shown him. He was still was very far away from mastering the technique but it was still satisfying that the attack was so powerful.

"Fuck this" thought Zabuza immediately releasing his water prison jutsu and jumping far away. Still even with his fast actions Zabuza couldn't completely avoid injury. The missing-nin ended up with a few burns and a slash on his right arm.

Kakashi luckily avoided injury but the attack was a little to close for comfort. "Naruto watch were you fire those things" Yelled Kakashi in a half freaked out state.

Naruto just sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Hehe sorry sensei".

After recovering a bit, Kakashi looked back at Zabuza, "That was another dirty trick but now you die", said Kakashi getting into a battle stance.

Naruto slowly brought himself back towards the team. He was exhausted, that technique was a little much for him. With out fully unlocking his reiatsu the Cero he just used took everything he had.

Meanwhile his sensei and Zabuza were fighting in an intense Ninjutsu battle. Kakashi was predicting and copying all of Zabuza's moves.

Zabuza and Kakashi both started to perform hand seals.

"Dam this guy…" thought Zabuza, "..has such unpleasant eyes, right?" finished Kakashi totally creeping Zabuza out.

"How is he doing that" yelled Zabuza in his mind. Freaking Zabuza out allowed Kakashi to finish his hand seals first.

"**Water style: Grand Waterfall Jutsu" **yelled Kakashi as a giant torrent of water surrounded him and blasted Zabuza away.

"I-Impossible" said Zabuza as he was slammed into a tree and pinned there with kunai. "Can you predict the future" said Zabuza looking up at Kakashi.

"Yes" spoke Kakashi calmly, "And I predict your death" he said and right as he was about to finish it two senbon needles flew past and embedded themselves in Zabuza's neck.

Everyone quickly looked in the direction in which the weapons came from and found a mist hunter-nin standing not to far away. Kakashi quickly jumped over to Zabuza's corps to check if there was a pulse. The wasn't any.

"Who are you", yelled Sakura pointing at the person who swooped in and stole the glory. "Relax I'm not an enemy, I have tracked Momochi for quite some time now. Thank you I have waited for the opportunity to kill him for a while" spoke the mysterious Hunter-nin.

"By the sound of his voice he is around our age" thought Naruto clenching his fists.

"This body holds many secrets, I'll be destroying it now" spoke the hunter disappearing with the body.

After a moment of random silence Kakashi spoke up, "Well everyone, now that that's dealt with let's get to Tazuna's house" and then promptly fell face first into the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled team 7.


	5. Ch 5

**Note: **This chapter will be used to assimilate the fans of my story into the fanfic and help them get a better feel for what is going on. This will be more of a reality check.

I have decided to put all my thoughts together and make this story as original as possible while still keeping some factors of the anime in it. So if anything my updates will become a little slower but I feel the results will be worth it.

Sorry for the short Chapter. Next one will definitely be exciting with the new changes.

Ch. 5

"Natsumi come here," said Kushina as she beckoned her daughter. Once they sat down Kushina began to explain why she wanted to talk. "Natsumi, recently there has been a lot of Hollow activity, you remember when I told you what hollows are right?"

"Yes mom" said Natsumi, "Hollows are the sworn enemy of Soul Reapers, and they are nothing but corrupt souls that wander around causing death. We shinigami's exist to erase all Hollows from existence and guide lost souls"

"Correct, I but I'm going to help you understand it a little more", said Kushina preparing for lecture mode. "The was once a time when hollows roamed free devouring innocent souls. It was a time of great chaos and all hope seemed lost," said Kushina sadly. "But after much suffering a bloodline emerged that could eliminate the hollows and bring peace. That bloodline emerged from the Uzumaki family. The hollows were slowly hunted down one by one until a time of great peace was brought among the world"

"Then suddenly" Kushina continued, "A group of hollows emerged within the Uzumaki family, creating a new terrifying bloodline. The hollow bloodline. The new hollows were far more powerful than the old ones and while few in number, could take on the Shinigami easily" spoke Kushina.

"Wow the new hollows were that powerful," said Natsumi in curiosity.

"Yes and after a huge war between the Shinigami's and the new hollows, the shinigami's barely won, but not without sacrifice" Said Kushina with a grim face. "While the hollows may have been defeated, almost all the Shinigami's were gone to, along with the country they once ruled, Uzushiogakure. The rest of the Uzumaki's had to migrate elsewhere and now we're all that's left" finished Kushina.

Natsumi was awed by the story, "Mom how did the new hollows emerge from the Uzumaki's family in the first place?" asked Natsumi. "There isn't anybody alive that can answer that but the only memory I have of my mother was her telling me to follow the code so this never happened again. I still don't know what she meant by that" Answered Kushina in deep thought.

"Wait so something like that can happen again and we won't even know what caused it!" yelled Natsumi in a panic. "Relax Natsumi, all those hollows have been wiped out and there hasn't been one since" Said Kushina calming her daughter.

"But the old ones will never stop coming and there has been a lot of activity recently than there has been in a long time. So we are going to have to push your bloodline training forward even more," said Kushina chuckling as Natsumi groaned.

"So far you have only unlocked your Zanpakto yet, right?" asked Kushina and Natsumi nodded. She remembered when she first entered her mind and searched for her Zanpakto.

At first she had been completely lost but after searching and metaphorically looking within her heart she unlocked her very own spirit blade or blades. She remembered first seeing her two swords.

They were completely identical Katana's. The swords had been simple but elegant. The handles to the Zanpakto's were pure white and the guards had a swirl pattern that made it look perfectly circular. The blades of the weapons were a sparkling silver that reflected the sun like a mirror and the tips were the sharpest things she had ever felt.

Kushina couldn't have been more proud. Dual Zanpakto's had been a rare trait among Shinigami's and those who did possess it were destined to be great.

"Well" spoke up Kushina interrupting there mini-flashback, "That was the first and easiest step. We are now going to unlock the Shikai stage to your swords" Spoke Kushina.

"Before you only had to enter your mind and find the Zanpakto, this time you will actually have to confront your spirit blade and learn it's name" Said Kushina trying to prepare her daughter.

"Before you were only able to perform Kenjutsu with your Zanpakto, but after learning the name of your spirit blade you can unlock its full potential," Kushina explained getting Natsumi more and more excited.

"This is a very crucial and delicate stage, so I want you to proceed with the utmost caution, ok?" asked Kushina preparing to send Natsumi into her mindscape again. "I understand," said Natsumi as she braced herself.

* * *

Natsumi's Mindscape

"Were am I" thought Natsumi. If this was her mindscape, then it was completely different from when she last visited. Before everything was white, there was nothing but never-ending white. That was one of the reasons she got lost. This time she didn't know where she was.

Natsumi was standing in a grassy field. The field had different kinds of flowers blooming all around and there was a slight breeze that spread their aroma. It was a beautiful scene that would put even the hardest of criminals at ease.

Natsumi was wondering around when she thought she heard a little voice, "We've been waiting for you Natsumi". Natsumi twirled around to see an odd sight.

In front of Natsumi were two identical twins. The traits of the twins were an odd sight though. They both had fiery red hair that glistened and flowed like an actual fire. They both had eyes to match their hair, the burning orbs seemed to gaze into your soul. The twins wore the same matching traditional kimono and had many more matching details.

The only thing the twins differed in was expressions. While one seemed to be curious and excited, the other seemed to be stoic and calm. It reminded her a lot of her and her brother.

You could tell the curious one was the easy-going type, the kind that was easy to get along with. You could see the playfulness flickering in her eyes like a flame.

The calm one looked like the quiet and serious type, the type that was loyal just hard to open up. You could easily spot the burning determination in her eyes, which probably held a story.

"Who are you?" Said Natsumi in a state of shock. "Whom do we look like?" answered one of them, although it was hard to tell because of their fans. "Are you the Spirits of my Zanpakto?" asked Natsumi apprehensively, she really had no idea what to do in this situation.

If you looked close enough you could see the faintest of nods from the two. "It wasn't that hard finding them," thought Natsumi breathing in relief, "Now for the other hard part". Natsumi stuck her hand out, "Hi my names Natsumi, what's your name" asked Natsumi politely.

One of them seemed to be amused while the other was indifferent, "Did you actually think that would work", said one. "Trickery is useless" finished the other.

Natsumi just pouted. "Why are you here?" asked one of them. "What?" Natsumi said confused. "Why do you seek power, what are you trying to achieve?" asked the two twins. Natsumi was at a loss for words. Not once did anyone even bother to ask her why she was working so hard.

"T-To slay all the hollows that devour innocent souls", Natsumi said quickly. "That's a great reason. Now what's the real reason", they asked, "You have been constantly training but you have yet to realize what you truly want in this life", spoke the twins.

Natsumi was confused, so very confused. What was her purpose? Her hair started to cover her eyes, shielding them from view. What right did she have to seek power?

Suddenly she thought back to her family, her friends, her precious people. She began to have mini flashbacks.

Jiraiya laughing and running from an angry Tsunade.

Ka-san and Tou-san in the kitchen, hugging and smiling brightly.

Ino and Sakura playing tag in the park.

Naruto sleeping soundly against a tree.

So many warm memories. She wanted to protect those wonderful memories and the people who helped make them. She wanted to protect them with everything she had. To die for them.

"I-I want power, I want power to protect my precious people so I can protect them no matter what", yelled Natsumi practically shaking with determination. The twins seemed to be a little overwhelmed with her enthusiasm but hid it well. They could see it. The fire in the girls' eye's.

The twins looked at each other and simultaneously nodded. "If that is your reason than we acknowledge your determination and grant you our power", spoke one of the redheads.

Natsumi seemed a little shocked, "Is that it, isn't there some kind of test". The duo just chuckled, "Not every test is a test of strength but don't expect all tests to be this easy".

"Remember the name well Natsumi, we are known as Ten'en" they mumbled into the breeze as Natsumi was shoved out of her sub-conscious". (It means Heaven's Flame).

* * *

**II**

Kakashi woke up and moaned bitterly, "Ugh were am I" he said confused until he spotted his three students across from him. "Morning Kakashi, have a nice nap", said Naruto with a smirk. "How long have I been out" asked Kakashi as he massaged his tender spots.

"About a day and a half", spoke Naruto, "But we have bigger problems", adopting a more serious tone. "What do you mean" asked Sakura. Zabuza was dead so what did they have to worry about.

"Naruto is right team, Zabuza is not dead", said Kakashi ignoring the shocked looks from two of his students. "I realized it right before passing out, he was only put in a death-like state. That hunter was his accomplice and they escaped. He should be down for a while but still when he comes back we need to be prepared". Kakashi then spoke again, "Where going to need to train to be prepared.

When Kakashi was finally able to move he brought his team to a clearing that would be sufficient. "I will be teaching you how to climb tree's with the use of chakra, the purpose of this exercise is to increase your chakra control as well as your reserves" spoke Kakashi demonstrating as he easily walked up the tree even with his crutches.

Naruto was excited, he had never done these exercises. He had to train his chakra control over the years but it had always been though random exercises because he never had a proper teacher.

When Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura each received instructions and their respective kunai they began their charge.

Sasuke was running with chakra channeled into his feet and leapt for the tree. One step. Two step. "This isn't so hard" thought Sasuke with a triumphant smirk. Three step.

CRACK!

Sasuke looked down to see the tree underneath his feet start to cave in and the next thing he new he was flat on his ass.

After tending to his bruised but Sasuke looked up to see both his teammates at the top of the tree. "This is going be a long day", growled Sasuke as he got up to try again.

* * *

**II**

"Kukuku…. looks like little Sasuke-kun is in Wave country", said a sinister voice. "And a Namikaze as well. This could get interesting"


	6. Ch 6

**Note: **I got a little inpatient and decided it would be good for Naruto and Sasuke to confront Orochimaru in the Wave arc. I also made this chapter with a lot different than what's in the Anime. It will be a lot more interesting now. I'd better get a lot of reviews for this chapter.

I hope you all enjoy.

Ch. 6

Naruto and his team had trained constantly throughout the week to try to improve for their incoming battle with Momochi Zabuza.

Today was the day.

He could feel it. The chakra saturated air. The odd tingle on the back of his spine. Everything just screamed danger. But they were ready, there was no avoiding it. There was only one thing to say. BRING IT ON.

As team 7 made their way towards the bridge they could practically feel the moisture in the air and the temperature was the humid kind that made your clothes stick to your bodies.

The team was immediately on guard as the bridge was empty, missing all the normal construction workers.

A dark chuckle echoed across the bridge as a thick mist rolled in. "Still here huh, I thought you Ninja wannabees would already be back in Konoha by now", Said Zabuza as him and his partner appeared in front of Kakashi's team.

Zabuza didn't change much except for the fake Hunter-nin now standing by his side. Sasuke was shaking, shaking in pure excitement. "Finally a chance to prove myself, a real challenge" thought Sasuke with a wild grin.

"Things won't be the same this time Zabuza" said Kakashi as he dropped into a fighting stance. Zabuza snorted, "Dam right things won't be the same" said Zabuza as the pair burst into water.

"Dam", thought Kakashi as a rain of senbon separated Naruto and Kakashi from Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna. "They separated us," thought Sakura now a little more worried.

Zabuza then appeared by Kakashi and Naruto while his partner took the other group.

"Guess it's just us" thought Kakashi as he prayed Sasuke and Sakura could fend of the fake hunter-nin. He Knew Sasuke and Sakura had grown a lot in their time here but was it enough. All he could do was have faith in their skills.

With Sasuke and Sakura

"Sakura you're going to have to help me with the hunter-nin, Tazuna ….. Just try not to die", said Sasuke as he handed the old man a Kunai.

Sakura wasn't sure how she felt about this. Usually she would try to fight smart and not through brute force but here she was forced to go in blind. She had absolutely no idea about her opponents' abilities.

That just gave her more of a reason to be careful, but she wasn't about to drag Sasuke down. She could prove she was strong.

Sasuke and Sakura then circled their opponent and tried to close in and "Pinch" their enemy between two fighters. The masked boy blocked their punches simultaneously and swiftly weaved out of their reach to perform hand seals.

"**Ice Release: Frozen Needles" **announced the enemy as thousands of needles shot towards the duo. This surprised Sasuke and Sakura. "Ice release? does this guy have a bloodline too?" thought Sasuke as he conjured up a plan.

The needles only seemed to phase right through them and continue their journey. "Bushin" thought Haku a little surprised. Turning around he was met with a strong punch to the face, courtesy of Sakura. While flying through the air he was ambushed by Sasuke's axe kick that sent him into the ground at an increased pace. "Fast" thought Haku.

"Looks like I have to get serious now" Mumbled Haku as he started performing Hand seals. **"Ice Release: Demon Ice Mirrors" **Shouted the hunter-nin as Ice mirrors formed out of the mist. Haku took advantage of their momentary shock and quickly jumped into one of the mirrors.

Haku's image seemed to be reflected in each of the mirrors. The deadly trap seemed to enclose them offering no escape.

"I'm Sorry" was all Sakura and Sasuke heard as a new barrage of needles flew out from every direction.

With Kakashi and Naruto

Zabuza proved his title as demon of the mist as he slashed and cut at Kakashi and Naruto. The duo was having trouble-keeping Zabuza off of them and they were constantly on the defensive.

Zabuza was an excellent fighter. His style was wreck less and unpredictable but seemed to fit him perfectly. The missing-nin used his sword as a type of leverage and allowed him to make impossible saves while focusing almost constantly on offence.

Naruto dodged a decapitating swing and feinted left, leaving the opening for Kakashi to land a blow. Unfortunately Zabuza was not naïve enough to fall for that and rotated himself slamming Kakashi with the flat side of his meat cleaver.

Naruto then unsealed his sword and used his small surprise attack to force Zabuza back. It wasn't much but they needed the time.

"We need a plan", Naruto huffed at his lazy sensei. "Try and hold him off for a little, I got something that might work", Spoke Kakashi until he was interrupted by a terrified scream that could only have come from Sakura Haruno.

"Looks like your little brats aren't doing that well against my Haku" Zabuza said with a sly grin. He knew that Haku would do fine against the two Gennin but it still helped to know for sure. Zabuza would never admit it but the boy was something very special to him.

That boy, Haku had saved him whether he knew it or not. The path he once walked was one only filled with death and suffering. But once Haku had come along he changed. There was still death but the little runt wormed his way into Zabuza's heart and made him soft.

However Kakashi and Naruto were not as happy as Zabuza was with this situation. Their team was in danger and this battle needed to end as soon as possible, "Lets hurry Kakashi", Naruto said with a worried glance as he rushed off towards Zabuza.

With Sakura and Sasuke

Needles, endless waves of needles. Sasuke was trying desperately to avoid the needles that seemed to rain down from everywhere. So far he wasn't doing to good of a job and Sakura didn't seem to be doing that well either.

They had tried everything, punching, kunai, fireballs, nothing even seemed to dent the mirrors that held then captive. No matter how much they dodged there were always some needles that managed to get them and it was taking its toll.

After getting hit quite a few times Sasuke seemed to see things clearer. The needles seemed to be slowing down and he could dodge almost all of them now.

Haku seemed to take notice of this, "So the Uchiha has unlocked his bloodline. He is more of a threat now", thought Haku as he looked for a way to deal with the sharingan user. The hunter-nin then caught sight of Sakura, she was obviously struggling and it was a perfect opportunity. Still he couldn't help but frown.

Sasuke was dodging needles with ease until he saw most of the weapons change targets. "No!"

**II**

Sakura was struggling. She had been hit in to many areas and it was hard to dodge anymore. Once the ice prison was formed the tables flipped in Haku's favor. But Sasuke seemed to be getting more used to it and she'd be dammed if she was dead weight this time.

Sakura had been so busy concentrating that she didn't see the newest batch of needles until it was too late.

Her eye's widened in fear. She was going to die. Sakura's life flashed before her.

She'd done nothing with her life. All she ever did was focus on what other people thought. She wasted her entire life and it was all going to end because she was weak.

She closed her eyes in anticipation. Waiting for the pain that would come and claim her. But it never came.

She clearly felt the splatter of blood on her but why did it not hurt? Was it not her own? Opening her eyes she was met with a terrifying sight and did the only thing she could think of. Scream.

Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Her lifetime crush was sprawled over her with needles penetrating his entire body. The boy looked like a living pincushion.

He had taken the blow for her. Her, Sakura Haruno, the weakest link of team seven was saved by Sasuke.

Tear poured out of her face as if it had a leak. "Why did you do it?" she asked hysterically. "Why would you save me?" she asked almost yelling.

"D-do I need a reason to save my teammate?" said Sasuke, spewing out blood as he finished the sentence. "Just don't die" he said with the last bit of his energy and slumped down into her arms.

Hair shadowed Sakura's eyes from view. She was shaking uncontrollable. It all happened so fast, how was she supposed to take this in? Her teammate died in her arms and his killer was right in front of her.

"I-I … I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Sakura fiercely. She was furious, practically foaming at the mouth. She was going to kill this piece of shit if it was the last thing she did.

Haku could feel the hate with in her. "Is this the first time you have lost a comrade on the battlefield? He died with honor protecting his teammate," said Haku.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Sakura as she began her death charge at Haku with speeds that far surpassed any Gennin. Slamming her fist into a random mirror she completely shattered the ice block.

Haku gaped like a fish. How the hell was she breaking those? The mirrors were chakra enforced and should be impossible to break so easily. The girl was becoming a problem.

Back with Sakura you could see her braking random mirrors in blind rage. After breaking the mirror right next to him Haku felt she was getting to close for comfort and attempted to jump to another mirror.

She caught him.

Haku looked back to see Sakura gripping his ankle with bruising force. A dark smirk painted on her face. Sakura then ripped him from the air and slammed him into the ground. A Spider-web crater appeared below the area were Haku was slammed.

Haku gasped for air as it was forced out of his lungs, coughing up a little blood along the way. Sakura then pinned him down and ruthlessly rained down punches upon his masked face until it cracked and eventually broke, revealing his face.

Sakura stopped a moment as she looked down on the boy who was only a few years older than her. Haku's face was feminine, having a gentle and graceful look about it.

But Sakura couldn't help but stare into his cold, dead eyes. The eyes of someone who had lost everything.

"K-Kill me", croaked out Haku. His voice was making something equivalent of a gargling noise. His broken body not moving except for the occasional twitch.

"What?" asked Sakura quietly, everything about this boy confused her.

"Zabuza has no use for broken tools," Haku explained with a pained look in his eyes. He didn't want to die yet. He still had yet to experience life, but he was weak. The weak had no place in this world.

Suddenly there was a chakra flare and Haku's eyes widened slightly before talking again, "Looks like Zabuza needs me, I'm sorry". Haku then shun-shined (Body Flicker Technique) out of reach with the last of his chakra.

With Naruto and Kakashi

Naruto was trying to buy time for his sensei but Zabuza was really good. "Dam" thought Naruto as Zabuza inflicted another wound on his body. "If this keeps up I'll be dead in no time".

Naruto scrambled out-of-the-way of another deadly swing but as he was backing up he tripped and landed flat on his ass, completely open for attack. Zabuza smirked at this. "This is it brat, DIE!" shout the missing-nin as he brought his gigantic sword down in a vertical downward slash.

Kakashi watched as Zabuza prepared to kill his student. He wasn't done gathering his chakra and was in no position to save him. "NO!" Shouted Kakashi.

Naruto watched as the meat cleaver came down to meant his face. He had so much more to do, so much more to live for. Why die now? After everything that had happened. Why did he have to die now?

Naruto's life flashed before his eyes. The looks of disappointment on his parent's faces every time they looked at him, like he was just one big mistake.

The looks of indifference on the villager's faces every time he passed, like he was nothing. No one cared, no one helped.

Was this the highlight of his life, the summary of his existence? Was that all that had happened in his pitiful life? Was he going to die knowing no one cared?

Right before the blade sliced Naruto in two a blast of spiritual pressure burst forward like a flooded dam. Spiritual energy rolled around in waves until condensing and becoming a visible aura.

"W-what is that" sputtered Zabuza as he looked at the now standing form of Uzumaki Naruto. The energy being released from Naruto condensed around him to form a flickering hollow mask of pure reitsu. (Like in the fight between Ichigo and Kenpachi).

In Naruto's Mindscape

Hollow had a dark smirk adoring his face, **"It's about dam time"**

Back with Naruto

Naruto stood there with his bangs covering his face from view. "No" he spoke defiantly as he looked up at Zabuza with yellow eyes. The eyes of a hollow.

Before Zabuza had time to react, Naruto was already inside his guard and carving a slash from his left hip to his right shoulder.

"Grrahh" Zabuza yelled in pain as he tried to stop the young shinobi from decapitating him with his super-human strikes.

Naruto continued attack Zabuza with the missing-nin just barely protecting himself until Kakashi signaled he was ready.

Kakashi told Naruto to back of and used the **Summoning Jutsu **to summon a pack of dogs to pin down Zabuza.

"Now" thought Kakashi as he gathered lightning chakra into his hand and charged forward. "**Chidori" **yelled Kakashi as he charged forward intent on ending Zabuza's life.

Just as Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza something appeared in front of him, forcing Kakashi to stab the unknown person.

Although Kakashi's hand continued through and eventually pierced Zabuza as well, skewering two people on his arm.

Zabuza looked forward, shocked to see Haku also dying with him. Haku had tried to take the blow for him. It was unbelievable that after everything the boy had been put through he still attempted to save him.

Zabuza could here the faint sobs of his apprentice as silence claimed the bridge.

"I-I'm sorry Zabuza-sama, I failed you" spoke Haku as blood filled his lungs and his vision blurred.

Kakashi removed his hand and moved back to give the dying pair their space. The boy had earned his respect and didn't deserve to die at such a young age. It seemed life really knew how to fuck you over sometimes.

Zabuza hunched forward wrapping Haku in a manly hug. (No making fun this is a sad scene). "Haku you mean more to me then I'd like to admit" spoke Zabuza pushing hard to finish his last words. "I'm …. p-proud of you ….. son" Finished Zabuza as he fell forward with Haku still in his arms.

Haku's eyes widened and silent tears of joy rolled down his face. Haku and Zabuza both died that day on that bridge with true smiles painted on their pale faces.

Naruto turned his glassy eyes away from the scene as he made a quick prayer for the two. They died a warrior's death and did it with smiles on their faces. Today he learned what it meant to be a ninja.

To be a ninja meant one had to be a murderer. One that killed and protected. To be a ninja meant to be a killing tool of your village so that others may sleep peacefully. Being a ninja meant many things. Being a ninja cost one's happiness and brought nothing but sorrow.

Yet these two died happy, with no regrets. "Can people like us truly be happy?" thought Naruto. Before Naruto could come up with an answer his thought process was interrupted by a wave of killing intent.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear. Never in his life had he felt such evil power. The murderous intent was more he could handle in his weakened state. After battling Zabuza he was weak and so was Kakashi sensei, there was no way to defend themselves from whatever was here.

The effects soon proved to take their toll on team 7 and everyone minus Sasuke, who was already unconscious, fell into unconsciousness.

**II**

With Naruto

A low groan escaped Naruto's lips as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Bout time you woke up dope" said Sasuke lacking his usual cockiness. Naruto then took his time to observe his surroundings.

Sasuke seemed fine after the battle with Haku. He was bandaged up like a mummy but besides for that he seemed fine except for some soreness. Naruto himself was also in good condition considering he had only suffered from slight exhaustion.

Were they were they was the more important question. From the looks of it they seemed to be in a single small room. The room was the ugliest thing he had ever seen. It had small space, grey cement walls, and no windows. If he had to guess, they were probably underground.

There was no furniture in the small room except for the bed both of them were sitting on. Naruto couldn't remember anything after passing out on the bridge. He could only guess that the person that made them pass out was the person who took them.

"Where are we", asked Naruto. Even though he doubted Sasuke knew anything he still hoped his friend could shed some light on their situation.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Sasuke off handedly making Naruto even more frustrated and confused. After a moment of silence you could hear shuffling in the hall and soon after their door was opened.

"Hello boys, how was your rest", spoke a sinister voice. Both Naruto and Sasuke stood in shock, sub-consciously looking into the sickly yellow eyes of their kidnapper.

"Orochimaru!" yelled Naruto as he immediately stood up in a defense stance. Orochimaru just chuckled at the boys' poor attempt to defend himself. "If I wanted to kill you Naruto-kun you would already be a stain on the floor" spoke the pale man mirthfully.

Naruto could see he was in a bad position so he dropped his stance and just settled to glare at the traitorous Sanin. "What do you want with us?" asked Sasuke, also a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"I brought you here to offer you power," said Orochimaru like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why would we want power from you?" shot back Naruto heatedly. Sasuke nodded to show he agreed but on the inside he was very interested in what Orochimaru was offering.

"I know all about you two," said the snake Sanin, "Sasuke-kun needs power to kill his brother Itachi and all Konoha did for him was stick him on a team with a lazy Jonin sensei," spoke Orochimaru while Sasuke growled at the mention of his back stabbing brother.

"And you Naruto-kun," continued Orochimaru, "Have been neglected by your parents your entire life and are being held back by that pathetic village. They are stopping you from reaching your true potential" finished Orochimaru while Naruto gritted his teeth at the mention of his parents.

"I can offer you so much. I can help you reach your true potential," said the snake man. "What's the catch" asked Naruto suspiciously.

Orochimaru just smiled, "There is no catch. Sasuke-kun is a rare Uchiha and I want to be the one to train him. As for you Naruto-kun, you have a rare bloodline that I would just die to see it" spoke Orochimaru gleefully.

In truth Orochimaru was going to turn Sasuke into his next vessel. With the sharingan in his possession he would be unstoppable and it would be mere child's play to convince Sasuke to join him.

Naruto however was an added bonus. With proper breeding he would be able to combine the Sharingan and Hollow Bloodline to create a vessel that would make him a god. Convincing Naruto would be a little harder but he had faith that Naruto would follow Sasuke and join him.

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of his bloodline. How did this guy know? He hadn't told anyone. If he learned one thing today it was that Orochimaru was not to be underestimated.

The fact that he had a bloodline was a well-guarded secret of his and even his sad excuses for parents hadn't caught so much as a whiff of his secret.

Sasuke looked at his friend with wide but slightly betrayed eyes. Why did Naruto not tell him about his bloodline? Did Naruto not trust him enough to tell him about something like that?

Sasuke hadn't been the most supportive friend, but they both had their own problems. Both trained to the brink of death to achieve their goals and had little time for friends. Although when they were together they were inseparable. Sasuke loved Naruto like the brother he wished he had. To hear his brother was keeping secrets from him was a bit of a blow.

Orochimaru saw the hesitation in both boy's eyes. He could wait. He wanted to make sure that when they came, that there would be no second-guessing. That didn't mean he couldn't give them a little push though.

"I see you boys have a lot on your mind. I'll give you until the chunin exams to decide. Until then I'll leave you with a little present" said Orochimaru as his neck extended and bit into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke screamed as he clutched his neck in pain. There was a searing pain as three tomoe's surrounded by strange markings appeared on Sasuke's neck.

After finishing his screaming fest Sasuke passed out on the bed and Orochimaru moved his glance to Naruto. Naruto seeing this shielded his neck. "You're a dumbass if you think I'll let you do that to me" said Naruto, standing his ground even if the odds were against him.

Orochimaru just chuckled, "No need to fear Naruto-kun. As much as I'd like to, your father is the Forth Hokage, and even if he doesn't pay attention to you I'd rather not risk him figuring out my plan" Spoke the snake man as he appeared behind Naruto and knocked him out.

"I'll be waiting. Seek me out and power will be yours" chuckled out Orochimaru in his sinister voice, laughing manically.


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **Ok so here's the deal. I live in Hawaii and a hurricane hit us recently. You know, hurricane Flossy (god that's a retarded name). Somehow during that storm my Ethernet Router got messed up and we have to replace it. So basically I'm stranded without Wi-Fi.

The only reason I can post this is cause I smuggled my computer to my friends house so I could tell my wonderful fans how screwed I am. My mom doesn't let me take my computer anywhere so until we fill the Internet I can't post any chapters.

I'm trying to fix this as fast as possible and I can still write chapters, I just can't post them.

Sorry to all you special people but this story is on temporary hold.

P.S. don't tell my mom.


End file.
